The present invention relates to a deployable antenna reflector, and more particularly to a reflector surface of a deployable antenna reflector.
A related deployable antenna reflector has surface cables, a metal mesh attached to the surface cables, back cables arranged behind the metal mesh, and a deployable framework truss structure to which the surface cables, the metal mesh, and the back cables are attached. For example, this type of reflection mirrors is disclosed in JP-A 2006-080578 or WO2007/100865.
Another related deployable antenna reflector has flexible compression members attached to the outermost ones of codes provided between support structures so that those codes are arched. For example, this type of reflection minors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,416.